Angel Bridge
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Angel Bridge, new Purple Dragons member has only been with them for a few days but already she's met some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and faces from her past (Based off the character from the 2003 series and IDW comics but set during season 2 of the 2012 series) Plz comment but no trolls. RE-uploaded
1. Angels and Dragons

**A/N: Angel Bridge was one of my favourite characters from 2003 and IDW comics even though she didn't really do much. This is what I think would happen if she was introduced into the new 2012 series. This is set sometime during season 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own TMNT **

**Chapter 1: Angels and Dragons **

**Fong's POV**

The city was in draped in darkness as us dragons were on our nightly patrol. Eventually we came across an antique store called "2nd time around" We decided to wreck the place.

"Are ya ready for ya first test Angel?" I asked turning to a punk 16 year old Mexican girl behind me.

She tucked a piece of her long dark pink her behind her ear as she smirked at me.

"Oh yeah" and she then threw a brick at the shop window shattering it.

We climbed in, making sure not to cut ourselves on the broken glass. The others grabbed anything that looked valuable while I tried unsuccessfully to open the till.

"Need a hand?" Angel teased. I shrugged and handed it to her.

"Whatcha gonna do with it anyway?"

She smiled deviously at me. " This" she said before chucking it against the wall, breaking it in half revealing the cash inside.

"Well I guess that works" I said a bit dumbfounded. She laughed my expression and we gathered the money into two bags then rejoined the dragons outside.

"Not bad for a first run" I said tossing her my bag of money.

"Thanks" she said a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"For what the money or the compliment?"

She giggled "both" then she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good job we don't see no turtles tonight right Fong" said Sid breaking the atmosphere.

Angel snorted "Yeah 'cus giant talking turtles that know ninjutsu actually exist"

I shook my head "I'm telling you Angel they're real" I said as I picked up our stolen goods and started to walk in the direction of the dragons headquarters.

Angel rolled her eyes but she and others followed suit and walked behind me.

**Leo's POV**

Everyone rushed downstairs when we realised April's Aunts shop had been broken into. Unfortunately we were to late. The place was a mess. Everything had either been stolen or smashed. I put my hand on April's shoulder.

"I'm sorry April" I said. She nodded but she was obviously trying to hold back tears. I cursed myself. If only we had realised sooner other wise this might never had happened.

Donnie pulled April into a hug which she gladly accepted and sobbed into his shoulder. This then kicked Casey off.

"Well what are we doing just standing around for we got to take these guys down" He cupped April's chin with his hand "don't worry April I promise I'll make whoever did this pay"

*sniff* "thanks Casey"

This in turn kicked Donnie off

"Well I'll stay stay here with April to make sure she's ok and you never know maybe one of these creeps may come back" he said putting his arm protectively around her.

Before Casey could retaliate Raph dragged him outside.

I sighed, this was going to be a long night


	2. Angels and Demons

**Fong's POV**

"Are you ready for your initiation test tonight?" I asked Angel.

"You bet!" she replied.

"Well I think you-" but before a could finish three of the turtles jumped down of a roof and landed in front of us. Oh great I thought of all the nights they could have come across us it had to be tonight.

"Halt Fong" the one called Leo ordered "You've got somethings that belong to a friend of ours"

Angel grabbed my arm in shock "T-turtles" she stammered "Fong those guys are... are turtles!"

"Told ya" I teased. I couldn't help but laugh at her priceless expression. But then one of the turtles knocked me to the ground.

"Fong!" I heard somebody far away shout. Dazed a gathered my senses and staggered to my feet.

"Dragons attack!"

**Leo's POV**

"Halt Fong" I said in my best hero voice "You've got somethings that belong to a friend of ours" However something didn't feel right. I looked around. "Erm guys" I whispered "where's Casey?"

Mikey shrugged "I donno man but he's going to miss out on all the action" and with that he knocked Fong to the ground with his nunchucks.

"Fong!" someone screamed. It was then that I noticed a teenage girl with the purple dragons.

"Hey who's this chick?" Raph whispered to me. I shrugged. By now Fong had gotten back on his feet and let out a battle cry.

"Dragons attack!"

**Fong's POV**

We dropped our stolen goods and charged. I started to fight the orange clad turtle while Tsoi and Sid went for the other two. i then had an idea.

"Angel!" I shouted "Grab the goods and run! Dragons keep the turtles busy!"

Angel nodded and grabbed as many of the goods as she could then sped off down an alleyway away from the fighting.

I let out a deep breath. Honestly part of me was just happy to get her away from the action. I'd only known her for a few days and she did have some sick moves. But she just wasn't ready for a fight with the turtles.

**Leo's POV**

"Dudes we got a runner!" shouted Mikey.

Great just great I thought to my self where is Casey when you need him.

"Don't worry it's covered!" Raph shouted back.

I gave him a confused look before I caught a glimpse of a figure slip into the shadows after the unsuspecting girl.

Oh so that's where Casey was.

**Casey's POV**

As soon as I saw the girl break away the fight I jumped down off the roof where I was hiding and ran after her. She realised that I was following her and sped up.

Oh yeah I love it when they run. I picked up the pace.

We eventually came to a corner where the rest of the alleyway was blocked off by a tall wire fence.

"End of the line" I taunted.

I could see the outline of her body in the shadows and I couldn't help but think that the she looked familiar.

"That's what you think" she retorted in an equally familiar voice. She aimed a kick to my head that I dogged before retaliating by punching me in the stomach. I doubled over, winded.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that kid!" I screamed.

"Make me"

Where had I heard that voice before!

I withdrew my hockey stick and swept her legs from under her. She fell on her back on the pavement. Before she could get up I pinned her to the ground. I could now see her face clearly and everything finally clicked into place.

"Angel?" I breathed, accidentally loosening my grip on her. In that moment she released her hand from my grip and punched me in the face. I felt my head snap back against the alley way as the force of the punch smacked me into the wall. The last thing I saw was Angel escaping with the stolen goods before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Angels and Mysteries

**Angel's POV**

I leaned on the fire escape while the dragons sorted out the stolen goods inside. They'd all been impressed when I told them I defeated the vigilante.

The vigilante that knew my name. I kicked the rail in frustration. How could this guy know my name. I thought I'd cut off all my ties to my old life. There was no way he could recognise me. Yet when I thought about our encounter and I listened to his voice I could help but think that I knew him.

"Are you OK?"

I practically jumped out my skin when I heard a voice right behind me. I spun round ready to fight only to see Fong leaned against the doorway.

"FONG!" I screamed "You scared the heck out of me!"

He smiled apologetically and came to stan next to me. We stood next to each other for what felt like hours in a deafening silence. I could feel his eyes staring right threw me and it was started to get on my nerves.

"What!?" I snapped.

Startled he stuttered "Nothing" he awkwardly scratched his neck "Well actually l was just wondering how you beat that guy. Now don't get me wrong I know you're a good fighter and all. But none of us have ever really stood a chance against him so I was thinking, what exactly did you do?"

I sighed. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. He was the only friend I had and I was sure I could trust him. However I didn't have a clue what the other's would react if I told them I'd been recognised. I hoped they wouldn't kick me out, they were my family now. So I decided to bite the bullet and spill.

When I'd finished the story I looked up at Fong kinda embarrassed "I guess that wasn't as cool as you thought it would be huh"

But in his face I saw only sympathy "Yeah it sucks and is seriously awkward when you see somebody from your past. So do you know who it was?" I shook my head. I was pretty certain he could tell how much it was eating away at my mind.

"Well since our last raid got a bit er complicated, we haven't had enough time to set up your initiation yet. So while us guys get it sorted why don't you take a walk and clear your head or whatever."

I could tell that he was stumbling over what to say. This was probably the first real conversation he'd had with anyone in a long time and mugging people an giving orders didn't count.

"Thanks Fong" I said kindly. Then I did something that I didn't expect myself to do. I gave him a hug. At first he stiffened at my touch and i thought that he would push me away but eventually he hugged me back. Surprisingly it felt actually quite nice.

When we released each other he said "I'll see you in an hour or two then?"

"Sure" I answered back before jumping down off the fire escape. I thought back to what just happened. I honestly had no idea why I hugged him. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Plus it had probably been years since anyone had given Fong a hug.

**Casey's POV**

"Casey" somebody shouted from far, far away. "Casey wake up man!"

I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and shake me back to reality. I slowly lifted my heavy eyes to see three dark shadows peering down at me.

"Are you OK dude?" the smallest shape asked. I tried to answer but when I attempted to speak I felt bile rise up inside my throat. Instead I just nodded. As I stood up my head reeled and a could see the floor rushing too me. Before I hit it, the other smudges that had come into focus becoming Leo and Raph grabbed me and hooked me round their shoulders.

"Casey" Leo said "What happened?"

I shrugged "You tell me. The only thing I remember was that it gave me one hell of a headache"

"Dudes you don't think he's got a c.. co ... con... conu-"

"A concussion" Finished Leo "And I don't know maybe. We will have to get Donnie to check him over when we get back to April's"

Aww man, now I remember. April was going to be so disappointed when I tell her I couldn't get stop the dragons. And Donnie would rub this in my face in till I mange to even our score. Plus Raph will never let it go that I got beaten by a girl. My head spun as I tried to remember her. As my mind focused I recognised her delicate features.

"Angel" I whispered.

"Angel? Wait are you telling me that you got beat by a chick you know? i bet that sucks, not that I'd know since i've never got beaten by a girl" teased Raph.

I didn't have time for this. I had to get to Angel and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. I shoved past him and tried to run off but I stumbled and Raph caught me.

"Listen Casey if you are familiar with this girl then we have the right to know" ordered Leo. Gee know I get why Raph's always complaining about the guy. Thinking that he's the boss of me. Well he can order the turtles around but not me.

"Look Leo all you need to know is that Angel and I have history and she owes me big time" And with that I walked past them and out onto the street.

"But she's with The Purple Dragons!" Leo called after me.

Not if I have anything to do with it.


	4. Angels and Guardians

**Angel's POV**

I strolled down the streets of New York City and tried to let the sights and smells distract me from my thoughts. But no matter how hard I tried the vigilante's voice just kept replaying in my mind. I could still hear the surprise and disappointment as he said my name for what must have been the thousandth time in my head. I wished that I could forget this and move on but it seemed that this mysterious person would haunt me forever.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed me wrist and threw me against the wall. I was fairly certain that I knew my attacker's intentions so I screamed at the top of my lungs. A grubby hand covered my mouth cutting off my scream. I couldn't believe what was happening and might be coming my way pretty soon. I bit into his fingers and was about to run as far away from this horrible place as possible when I heard his voice.

"Jesus, Angel what da' heck did ya do that for?"

It was the voice of the vigilante.

I spun round and for the first time, registered my attackers face. I would recognize that gap ridden grin anywhere.

"Casey?!" I gasped. this was impossible. out of all the people in the world it had to be him!

"What are you doing!" I shouted at him. The look on his face was laughable.

"Me! whatcha ya think you're doin' the da purple dragons?!" I scowled at him. he had absolutely no right to tell me what to do. And anyways, it wasn't as if he'd understand. I didn't have a choice. I had to join the purple dragons. There was no other way.

"It's none of your business!" I turned my back on him to leave but Casey just yanked my shoulder back forcing me to face him.

"If you're in danger then it is ma business" said Casey in the most serious tone I'd ever heard him use. "Angel. We've known each other since like forever. We group up on the same estate together. You're like a sister to me, can't you see that! And when I saved your life from that drunk creep I promised myself that I would never let anyone ever hurt you again"

**Casey's POV**

I looked her in the eye to make sure that she knew I meant every word. i still couldn't understand why she'd want to join the purple dragons but it didn't matter. the only thing that mattered to me was that she was safe. Unfortunately being the stubborn person that I knew she was, she refused to quit them again. I didn't want to have to do this but she left me know choice.

"You said when I saved ya that ya owed me your life and that if I eva' asked you for somethin' in payment for what I did for ya then you would do what eva I said . No matter what. so I keep ya to to that promise and say you must leave the purple dragons on you honor" Man I totaly just sounded like Leo. But maybe a bit of 'Leo leadership encouragement' was just what I needed.


	5. Angels and Heroes

**Angel's POV**

Awww man. Why did Casey have to bring that up. I know what I said and I totally plan on paying him back one day just not like this.

**Casey's POV **

I still don't get why Angel would wanna be a purple dragon. Can't she see what pathetic low life's they are. Sure she ain't had the best start but neither did I and I turned out ok. ish. Still even with her parents and brother gone she ain't exactly lonely. She's got a home, friends and her Nana. Wait what would she think of all this. She's the sweetest person I know plus she makes the best pies. She would be heart broken if she Knew what her Grandkid was doing.

"What about your Nana? What would she think of this?" I asked her. But as soon as I mentioned her Nana something in her face changed. It was like she was feeling a million different emotions at once untill they all got lost or hidden in anger. which then consumed the rest of her body.

"I'M DOING ALL OF THIS FOR HER!"

**Angel's POV**

I screamed at him. I couldn't help it, it was his fault for touching a nerve. his expression went from shock to confused to worried.

"What are ya takin' about?" He asked.

I sighed. I couldn't lie to Casey he was always like a big brother to me. I remember when I was younger and he used to protect me from the bullies at school and he knew the exact thing to say to make me feel better. My actual older brother Ryan died with my parents when I was a kid. But now when I try to remember him all I see is Casey. I know that probably makes me a horrible person but I can't help it. True Casey will never be Ryan but he's as good as. If anyone deserves to know the truth it's Casey.

"Nana Is in a coma. She was in a real bad accident. I haven't got enough money to pay for the hospital bills and joining the Purple Dragons was the only way I could"

"Why don't ya get a job or somethin'?" A gave Casey 'a look'.

"have ya seen me Casey" I gestured to my punk chic outfit "I don't exactly look trust worthy. Besides the only jobs I could get wound't pay me enough to help her. This is the only way"

I stared at the floor. I couldn't bare to see the pity in Casey's eyes. I hate feeling helpless and weak or anyone who views me in that way.

"But would your Nana want this. If I know her as well as you know I do then I'm certain that she would much rather be dead then having her life saved using stolen money from innocent people."

"I don''t care! Can't you see that! All I want is for my Nana to get better. She can hate my guts for it, disown me or as disappointed in me as possible but I don't care. Just as long as she's alive. I would hurt and mug and steal from a million innocents to save her and you know it. Come on Casey, she's as much a Nana to me as she is to you. You wouldn't really let her die would you?"

Casey's face had always been hard to read especially since he'd started wearing that stupid face paint. But tonight his expression was as clear as day. He really would let my Nana die. Sure I could tell he was upset with his decision but he stuck with it none the less. What the heck was wrong with him? Now he was just being a plain traitor!

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" I yelled at him before running out of the alley way, something that I should have done a long time ago. If Casey knew what was best for him then he wouldn't follow me. I could feel the anger and adrenalin pounding through my body as a ran back towards the Dragons' hideout. I seriously hoped that this initiation test involved fighting cus I really had the urge to hit something.


	6. Angels and Family

**Fong's POV**

"Just in time Angel, your initiation test is all set up" I said from the entrance.

"Does it involve fighting?" she asked in a harsh voice. I nodded.

"Good" she said before pushing past me radiating an aura of anger. I tried to catch her eye to see if was alright but she ignored me. I reckoned this had something to do with that vigilante from before so I doubt she'd wanna talk about it.

Still...

I reached out and tapped her shoulder only to have her growl at me as she whipped round with a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"Whoa, easy Angel" I said putting my hands in the air "I was just gonna ask if yous was ok"

She sighed "Sorry Fong. It's just been a crazy night ya know" she said while fiddling with her gloves.

"Its ok. I get it" I said while taking her hand in mine. 'Oh man what am I doing' I thought, convinced that she was gonna murder me for real this time. Instead she just relaxed and smiled at me. I could have stayed like that for hours if Tsoi hadn't chosen that exact moment to show up, forcing Angel to quickly snatch her hand out of mine. I swear I was gonna 'accidentally' pummel him during the near future.

"Yo Angel we're ready for ya" he said

**Angel's POV**

"Thanks" I said to Tsoi who nodded and walked off. I started to go after him only to notice that Fong was stood in the same spot glaring after Tsoi.

"Earth to Fong" I teased snapping my fingers in front of his eyes. I giggled at his startled expression before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards The Cage.

**Casey's POV**

I stared after Angel ages after she'd gone, wishing that there was something I could do to help her. She was a good kid, she just needed someone to push her in the right direction and apparently I wasn't the guy to do it. Anyways I still couldn't just let her sell herself to the purple dragons, no matter what the circumstances. I cared about her too much.

My guess was that she went back to the purple dragons hide out and due to the number of times I'd fought these low-lifes I was well aware of where it was. And where it was ain't a nice place, especially for a girl like Angel.

I grabbed my gear that I had left down the alleyway before heading after her. I took the rooftops for most of the way and back street alleys for the rest. Eventually I came to the place. It was a sleazy looking old warehouse with a patched up roof, smashed windows and more paintings on the wall then an art gallery. To be honest suited the purple dragons perfectly. I positioned myself on a roof opposite waiting for Angel to show up. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. She turned up a minute later, storming up the entrance and headed inside after having a quick word with this dude called Fong. I climbed down from my hiding spot and sneaked along the building till I found a window low enough for me to peak through. And what I saw shook me to my core.


	7. Angels and Monsters

**Angel's POV **

I jumped over the ropes and into the ring. As soon as my feet touched the ground a cage came down from the ceiling surrounding the battle ground. I wasn't worried. Whatever those guys were going to throw at me I could take it.

"You still have the chance to back out ya know. But if you continue there ain't no turning back" said Fong from outside the cage.

Was I really prepared to do this? I could just turn away like Casey told me. No, I couldn't. If I walked out now I'd never be able to pay for my Nana's hospital fees. I had to do this.

"I ain't backing down"

He nodded and signalled to Tsoi and Sid who opened a door on the cage and dragged in a huge metal crate. Whatever was inside it was clearly an animal. The cage kept being lashed around and crazed screeches could be heard coming from inside.

"Er Fong" I asked nervously "What's in the crate?"

He smirked at me "Your opponent"

WHAT!

Tsoi and Sid quickly left then locked me in there with that wild beast. They then pressed a button opening the crate. A terrifying freak of nature busted out of it. It looked like a giant weed that had grown insanely out of control with a humanoid figure. IT's eyes were a luminous yellow that were filled with a mad rage.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!" I screamed.

"Those turtle freaks call it Snakeweed" Sid said.

It's name seemed unfortunately accurate as it swung one of it's snake-like arms right at me. I lept out of the way and climbed into one of the top corners of the cage.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"Defeat it or survive the cage for a whole night." One of my so called team-mates jeered.

This is going to be a long night I thought as I felt something wrap around ankle.

**Casey's POV**

I saw those sick phycos unleash -what did Raph say he was called- Snakeweed upon to Angel. The poor girl was trapped in a fighting cage with that monster while those idiots that stuck her in there watched in glee. I wished I could help her but there was no way I could get her out without revealing myself which would then put her in more danger if the dragons realised that she was practically my sister. All I could do was wait and pray.


	8. Angels and Problems

Angel's POV

I groaned as I tried to get up from where that stupid mutant slammed me. I opened my eyes only to find everything blurry but good enough so that I could see a giant green tentacle like arm heading straight for me. I rolled to the side just in time for the 'arm' to miss me and end up wrapping around a bar on the cage. As he struggled to untangle himself from the bar I had an idea.

"Yo weed face, over here!" I shouted. He reached out to me again but just before he could get me I jumped put the way and grabbed his 'arm' and tied it to the cage.

"Better luck next time bozo!" I jeered as I ran to the other side. He growled at me then he tried to grab me again and again and again. Apparently this freak wasn't that bright since eventually I tied up all of him up. I moved so that I was facing him.

"Looks like you're all tied up" I teased. He snarled at me was too powerless to do anything. Looser.

"Ok guys you can let me out now" I turned to my gang expecting them to open the door. Instead they just smirked at me creating a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Oh no. You're not done yet" Sid said.

Errr..yes I was. Did those guys not see me beat Mr Weed Freak just then. To elaborate he chucked a knife through the bars at my feet. "Finish the job"

Wait... did they want me to kill that creature? I mean he might be a monster, an abomination, a hideous freak of nature. But he's still alive. They can't expect me to do that. But they did I could see it in their faces. I don't know if these guys had ever murdered anyone or if they even considered killing Snakeweed murder. But I did. It wasn't till now that I realised how messed up being a Purple Dragon could be. Maybe Casey was right all along. I had to tell the guys I didn't wan to do this no more, that I wanted out of their pathetic gang. However then I remembered Grandma. I had to do this otherwise all that I'd done would have been for nothing. I stood facing my defeated opponent twirling the knife in my hands. This monster was insane, he didn't care about anyone. He would kill me and other innocent people in an instant if he got the chance. Well that's what I told my self as I sliced his head and arms clean off.

Oh man, what had I done.


End file.
